Friendship
Dragon's prophet has a unique friendship system that offers rewards such as experience boosts when you party with friends. Acquaintance Acquaintances will be added automatically to the Acquaintances part of your friends list upon grouping with people. This feature exists so you can easily find people you've grouped with in the past, and group with them again, or make them friends. Blacklist Blacklisting a player removes them from your Friends list (if applicable) and blocks all communication between the two of you. This is useful if someone is bothering or harassing you, or spamming in chat. To add a player to the Blacklist, click the Blacklist icon (third down on the left of the Friends list), click the Add button towards the top, type the player’s full name, then confirm. Alternatively, if they are on your friends list, right-click them and click Add to Blacklist. Please take note that if you blacklist someone on your friends list, you will lose the Friendship points you’ve accrued thus far. To remove someone from your Blacklist, right-click them and click Remove Friend. Enemies The Enemies menu is more or less a record of how many times you have killed and been killed by various players in PVP. A player is automatically added to the Enemies list when you die at their hands in Territory War or as a side-effect of a duel (which is uncommon; usually the result of a Damage over Time effect). You cannot manually add someone to the Enemies list. If you no longer wish to have someone on your Enemies list, right-click them and click Remove Friend. What is Friendship? Friendship is a mechanic that rewards players for working together. As your friendship level increases with someone, you will gain passive experience and loot buffs when in a party and near them (shown on the party interface), accrue points towards Kindred Bags, and their Cares will have a greater effect on your eggs. Raising Friendship Level There are two main ways of raising friendship level: partying with friends and sending friendship gifts. Friendship level increases while you’re partied with someone and killing enemies with them. As such, running dungeons together or questing together is a reliable way of steadily increasing your friendship level. The point of this is to do things together – simply being in a party with someone likely will not work if you’re very far away. Friendship gifts are Chef or Marketplace items that you can send to players via the Friends List to increase friendship level by a small amount. You may send one non-Marketplace friendship gift per friend per day. To send a gift, click the gift box icon next to the player’s name on your friends list, select the gift you wish to send, then click Confirm. You can only send gifts to online players. The Chef items can be crafted by the player, purchased from Food Merchants, or purchased from the Auction House. Marketplace items must be purchased from the Marketplace. (You do not have to gift the item to the player in question from the Marketplace; you buy it for yourself and send via the Friends List). Available friendship gifts include: *Crispy Fries – Chef level 10 – +15 Friendship *Home-made Cookies – Chef level 30 – +30 Friendship *Pesto Cheese Bread – Chef level 50 – +45 Friendship *Pottage Cube Toast – Chef level 70 – +60 Friendship *Ice Cream Bread – Chef level 90 – +75 Friendship *Rum Chocolate – Chinese Valentine's Day Reward – +80 Friendship *Friendship Card – Marketplace – +500 Friendship *Friendship Puppet – Marketplace – +1000 Friendship Kindred Bags Starting at “Friend” tier (1000), your kills will start to count for each others’ Friendship Points bar – the blue bar above your chat bar. When this fills, you will gain a Kindred Bag. Alternatively, you can use Double Passion Chocolate from the Marketplace to immediately gain 1000 Friendship Points, giving yourself a Kindred Bag. The amount of Kindred Bags you can claim per day is determined by how many friends over 1000 friendship you have. To increase the amount you can claim, continue to raise your friends’ friendship levels. Kindred Bags give between 10 and 20 Kindred Insignias, used for the Kindred Compass and Azores Treasure Hunt. Friendship Tiers *Acquaintance – 0-999 – no bonuses *Friend – 1000 - 9,999 – +1% exp *Ally – 10,000 – 19,999 – +2% exp *Supporter – 20,000 – 29,999 – +3% exp *Partner – 30,000 – 49,999 – +3% exp, +3% drop rate *Kindred Soul – 50,000 – +4% exp, +5% drop rate Sources *http://dpnalibrary.com/dpna_guides/friendship-friends-list/ Category:Guilds Category:User Guides